Blood of the Throne
Proposal Seated upon a throne located within the very chambers of a old and broken castle of Cartecielo, Freyja steered down upon the individual currently standing in front of her with a bemused look on her face as she awaits his answer to her proposal. Having heard so much about said individual she was determined to enlist him with her growing crew already seeing the benefits of having him by her side. "What say you to my proposal, Constantin?" she questioned leaning slightly forward as her Ascalon merely crossed his arms watching the Pirate in front of her closely. "I believe my proposal would benefit both of us rather well." she finished as she smiles towards him. "You say there are benefits," Constantin's gaze drifted from the silver-haired woman seated upon the tattered throne before him, and the large lionesque figure behind her. "I do not doubt you," He returned his gaze to her, "make that certain. Though, I would prefer to witness these benefits myself. Might I suggest a counter proposal, if you would hear me out?" Raising her right hand to stop the outburst that was building within Ascalon, Freyja merely crossed and uncrossed her legs as she stead herself in a more comfortable position while registering him with a raised eyebrow. "That is highly reasonable, Very well I’ll hear your counter proposal" she replied while mentally taking notes of his bartering skills. While Freyja was humoring Constantine by listing to his counter proposal Ascalon was not he continued to glare at the lone pirates believing he should just join Freyja without fuss seeing as she clearly was the stronger party, however knowing he’d only upset Freyja with his disagreement he kept his mouth shut. Constantin gave her a brief and respectful smile as a form of gratitude. "I hear there is a war between a crew of pirates and the World Government for claim over this island." His ears pricked and twitched just a bit at mentioning the World Government, With a wicked yet subtle grin, the pale pirate requested, "Allow me a one-night-admittance into the base held by the marines, allow me to slaughter whatever marine I set my gaze upon, and then I will return to you. If you assist me in getting in and out of the base alive, I will ungrudgingly offer you my service and sword to use at your disposal. What do you say?" At his request a large smile broke out upon her face as her mind went into over drive at the prospect of his involvement, dispite it’s recent downfall Cartecelio is a excellent place where she could essentially build her crew, the surrounding islands have an abundance of recourses and are mainly protected by Sea Kings. "That is an excellent idea Constantine" she finally replied with a look of pure excitement and greed within her eyes. "Yes, it’s is a very wonderful idea" she repeated as she noted Ascalon giving her a Questioned looked at her sudden excitement. "Very well I will allow you t participate within the war and slaughter to your pleasure". She spoke as she rose from the throne and began walking towards him. "I’ll also guarantee you a way to escape alive when you had your fill of flood in exchange for your loyalty". Freyja finished as she stood infront of him with her hand help out for a handshake in a gesture to seal their deal. The large, monster-like man couldn't help but grin maliciously once more, again shifting his gaze between the two. He turned his gaze back onto Freyja, who was now standing before him with her hand held out in front of him. "So be it. Once the sun rises and I've had my fill, I'll be yours to command." He held out out his cold, dead hand and shook hers. His eyes glowed a deep red. A step forward in the right direction. ''He thought to himself. "The night's hunt will surely be an exquisite one." Shallow Graves Far away from the ruined castle of the once majestic kingdom of Cartecilo in one of the ruined towns of the lower section of the island a large battle could be heard thriving as gunshots rung out and screams shatter the silence of the night as Pirates clash against Marines for dominance of the town which would proven a corral location for victory in this war. "Don’t allow thoese Marine scum to get any closer we have to defend our postion" yelled out a random Pirate before he was silenced by a gunshot to the head as a marine rifle squad lined up along a roof top before they too were killed off as a stray canon from one of the ships currently engaged in naval battle. Not far from that location is another group of pirates currently being outnumbered by the Marines who themselves looked to be nearly winning and another group of Pirates celebrating their small victory of taking control of the docks. Standing on one of the ships currently docked within the docks is a man of large physic watching in satisfaction as a marine vessel sink and the crew aboard it killed off. "That’s it men slaughter all the Marines this battle will be our win" he shouted out towards the scatter of Pirates all whom shouted in agreement before resuming their battles. "I Kai Sanjō, Swear this kingdom will be ours and then we will live like gods with all the abundant resources it contains" he shouted out as he began to slaughter a group of marines who attempted to ambush him from behind all the while unaware of the looming danger that was approaching which would turn the war on its head. While the Pirates held strong along the coastal town, the Marines decided to make their stand a bit deeper with the island setting up their stronghold within the thick of the forest which had the added effect of supporting protective disguise. "It seem’s that the Pirates have managed to take control of the costal ports Sir." Saluted a marine as he stood within on of the many tents surrounding the area. "We also revived word that our reinforcement supplyship was sunk by the Pirate Captain, Commander Springfield" another saluted as he awaited the reply from his superior. Gritting his teeth in anger at the prospect of losing such an excellent location to Pirate scum Springfield glared heavily at the map in front of him. "Send support to the western border squad of they took the beach them the west coast is next" he ordered as his eye’s scanned the location around the map trying to find a place that would give them the advantage. ''I cannot afford to lose this place this will be my big chance I need to get myself that promotion I rightfully deserve. He thought furiously as he once again ordered his troops to spread out and support the putter ring, which in his anger he failed to realize was a mistake as it left a large hole with the southern section of their base camp. ---- Making his way towards the room, which he knew Gerhard had converted into a temporary office, Ascalon squeezed his massive frame within the much smaller door frame, knocking a few objects over in the process. The room itself was simple, a few candles in different heights and over various objects, as several medical items stood spread there. "My mistake Gerhard, I'll pay for the damage later. However, we have a bit of urgency at the moment," he started as his eyes fell upon the Horseman of Conquest, arguably one of the more dangerous members within their growing crew. "Freyja has instructed you to guid our new prospect in his mission". Ascalon finished, as he made his way over toward the smaller man before placing a map down in front of him. "She requires you to smuggle him into a Marine base located here, within the western woods along the coastal border". He instructed, pointing towards the location. "Then, when his fill is to be finished, you're going to bring him back out, unharmed." Ascalon stated, glancing at Gerhard out of the corner of his eye. "If he appears to be in danger, you're permitted to intervene and eliminate the threat. Subtly, of course, as we don't want to bruise the ego of a possible recruit". He finished while awaiting his response. Cheeks puffed, Gerhard rose his eyebrows and replied, "Nah, Boss, don't worry about it." Being somewhat tall himself, at seven and half feet, Gerhard found it hard to step into some rooms. Ascalon had arrived to a shirtless Gerhard, as he had been patching a few wounds on his chest, on his shoulder and upper biceps, tattoos of crow's wings were found. Nevertheless, he still had his signature mask. "Sorry for not answering t'call of earlier," He mused, rubbing some cotton against the gushes on his chest, "Y'see, I came across a rather troublesome Marine." His neck tilted, eyebrows back on place. As soon as the rubbing had been done, Gerhard continued, "Commodore Kurosho, or rather, Naosaki Jun. Her Logia and Busoshoku combination were fearsome..." Nevertheless, he listened in to Ascalon's words, all the while donning his signature shirt and jacket, "Ah, I see, I see." Gerhard slipped his hands into his white gloves, helping the new recruit should be fun, and Gerhard thought of himself as okay for the job. Should anything happen, he would surely heal the person. "Where is this man, then?" Stepping back slightly while making a mental note to question his previous battle later Ascalon merely pointed towards the main hall of the castle where he had instructed Constantine to wait. "I had him wait within the Main hall". Growled how Ascalon in his gritty voice. Consantin waited patiently in the main hall. He was fully clad in his usual attire, consisting of armor underneath a black cloak that covered his entire body down to his shins. Upon his head was a wide brimmed hat. He leaned against the outer wall of the main hall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed, as if he was catching up on rest. "How odd," Gerhard mused, eyebrows rising, had his observation not been keen on finding the person? Even then, he moved towards the room's door, gently opening it and glancing just outside, "Come in, man," His muffled voice filled the main hall, as Gerhard snuck back in the moment after. On the cue that this new person would hear him, Gerhard sat down in one of the room's chair, further commenting, "Introduce yourself." His right eyebrow cocked, just who had been this character that interested even Freyja? Constantin opened his thin eyes towards Gerhard, and approached the door with a solemn expression. He examined the man before him, and took of his hat as he entered the room. "My name is Rozetă D. Constantin. You must be the one assisting in my infiltration of the marine base. I must thank you for that. It's been more than 20 years since I've infiltrated an enemy hold in the midst of war." It must have been strange to hear a man such as Constantin say such things, for he didn't look a day over 30. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He added with a nod. "Of course, of course," Gerhard mused in reply to Constantin's grattitude, the latter really seemed to be a humble one. His eyebrows had sporadically risen and lowered as he observed the man before him, taking in his words. However, Gerhard didn't need to judge them in order to know this man was indeed older, and nodded, "Th' pleasure's mine, I am Blumenthal Gerhard." His gestures... the way he walked, the way he looked at others, there was more to a person's age than their wrinkles. "I assure ya', good Spy," Gerhard pointed a finger at him, "That this'll clear out yer' rustiness." Then, he opened his arms wide. "And it'd be real nice to see ya' benefit from this as an individual too." Gerhard let out a muffled sigh and his cheeks rose, "I'll make sure y'don't die, looking forward to see you prove your worth," He eyed Constantin directly into his eyes. Clutching the collar of his jacket, Gerhard brought it over his head, "Are y'ready?" He pushed his sleeves to his wrists and snuck his feet into furred boots. "Gerhard..." A voice called out in the distance, yet it seemed to have been increasing in volume as if the person had been getting closer. In a few seconds, the man's image came whole and he continued on with his sentence. "...Stop all that muffling shit, you always do." The man was about seven foot even, he was muscular and wore a long coat with fur around the collar. His abdomen was out for the world to see as he possessed no shirt, but what a fine tone he had indeed. Obviously the results of some intense training. His pants were short and fitted, signs that he'd gotten them custom made by a tailor. He wore diamond shaped plaided socks and loafers to cover his feet. His most noticeable feature, not his silver strands of silk for hair, but the massive scar across his left eye. A wound he'd gotten from his battle against Ferrothorn Solomon a while back. He was Muzan, another member of the Notch Pirates, a Hell Knight holding the seat of Lucifer. "Get a move on you two, we ain't got all damn day!" "Aye, our comrade is correct, we haven't much time before the sun fully sets." Consantin placed his hat on his head. "Guide me towards the base, and I will return to you before dawn breaks." He uttered solemnly, gesturing towards Gerhard to lead the way. Gerhard glanced at the newcomer, Muzan, for a brief moment, eyelids half-way open, every sound had been gone from the surrounds, while Gerhard's eyes bore into Muzan deeper. Only then, he directly changed his gaze to Constantin, he and Muzan could joke during another time. "This is Muzan-san, the Leader of our Hell Knights," Gerhard pointed at the man in question, and held in his explanation about the crew's hierarchy. Seeing they all set, "A'right," Gerhard replied and put on thick, dark protector glasses. Gesturing for the two to follow him and giving a quick good-bye to Ascalon, Gerhard walked out of the room. Observing this all unfold should be nice, he still had much to learn in this life. Just before he trip made their way towards the large double doors of the main hall, Freyja made her presence known as she tossed a Baby Den Den Mushi towards Muzan and a Black Den Den Mushi towards Gerhard and Constantine. "Thoese should help with the picking up transmission between the marines, I want us to be one step ahead of them at all times". She said towards Gerhard and Constantine before sending them on their way and turning her eyes towards Muzan telling him to stay behind for a bit as she walks over towards him before standing on the tip of her toes to whisper within his ear. "Your mission is different from theirs Muza-Chan" She began as Ascalon threw a bounty poster towards Muzan. "Your Job is to eliminate the first and second division commanders of the Imperial Pirates and ensure that they understand the Consequences of crossing us". She finished with a devious smile as she pulls back away from Muzan and made her way back towards the throne room. "Your free to run as wild as you please". She called out towards him without turning back. As she made her way towards the throne room, Ascalon pulled out another Den Den Mushi holing it in his hand as Freyja picked it up with her devious grin still upon her face in full force. "Lazlo, I have a very important mission for you something that only you can accomplish...Death-Chan". She stated as she awaits the response. "I still don't know why we have to use these stupid things," Almasy D. Laszlo huffed, his voice tender with grit, like a man whose dedicated himself to years of whiskey and cigarettes. "I can hear whatever you need to me hear. Though, I guess you need to hear me though...By the way, I'm running out of alcohol, Freyja-sama. I'ma need to restock after this mission from you." Proven Worth A redhead woman stormed into the Marine base, literally kicking the door off of the hinges. She had a fierce look on her face, as the Marines lounged around the base as though they didn't have jobs. Her teeth grit and her face as red as her hair, she looked across the immediate room of the base. "Seems Solomon was correct. Get up you pansies!" The woman shouted. Yet, she was ignored by all the soldiers. Her eyes widened, she was surprised to say the least. Not only were they all lazy slouches but they were ignoring her. "I said....." She took a long pause as her hand erupted with lava. With a simple punch to the air, a fist of Lava went crashing towards the back wall of the building, melting everything it came into contact with. "Get the hell up, or I'll kill all of you!" Every living being within the base turned their attention towards the collapsed door and the woman that stood there. There was a moment a silence if they existed, one could hear the rodents running within the building. She sighed, "I am, Captain Chartinger Roselia. Appearantly HQ hasn't been getting any reports from this location. And, I now see right... I'm gonna whip all of you punks into shape! Line up, tell me who you are from name to rank. And where is the man in charge of this base?" Upon hearing the commotion Springfield made his way towards the outer section of the encampment with a scowl on his face and upon seeing the melted wall and new person wearing a marine coat he growled in obvious anger. "Who the fuck do you think you are Woman, barging with my base and ordering my men around as if your in charge here" he called out as he made his presence know. Roselia placed her hand on her chest. "I am appalled." Her face was filled with the expression of shock. "I know you well, Springfield." She held her hand up to her face and began to survey it as if it were a notebook. "Ah, the illustrious Springfield. He who has accomplished nothing!" She pulled her hair behind her hair and took a deep breath. "I am, Chartinger Roselia. I work under Commodore Gintaka and was sent here by him, due to lack of reports this division has been making. Byakko needs an explanation and he needs it now." Snorting at her questions Springfield merely grabbed a bottle of wine from one of the near counters and began pouring himself a glass. "If the Fleet Admiral was as concerned about our updates and succession then he’d have given me a bigger force to work with" He began as he took a sip before offering Roselia the bottle. "You want to know why we having sent out a report, it’s simple we are outnumbered 10 to 7, any amount of free time we have that we could use to report is consumed by their ever present attacks" Springfield continued as he pointed to the wallmap to the corner of the room that was covered with red pin all across. "As you could see I’m barely holding out on the western and eastern borders, we have had 20% of our troop killed or captured and even the. We have yet to lay eyes on their Captain let alone commanders." he finished throwing his glass against the wall in a fit of rage. "At this point I don’t give a fuck about Kurama or his reports as far as I care he left us to die here and all I can do is attempt to get as many troop out of here alive as possible" he stated as he turned towards Roselia with a blank look. "If you want to take charge then go ahead I don’t however be warned that as soon as the opportunity shows itself I’m ordering my troop to retreat we will not be wiped out here today for some crooked pull of "Justice"." Springfield finished looking at Roselia as the other troops in the room looked at Springfield in suprise not knowing he cared that much about them. "Oh?" Roselia chuckled, at the speech given by the very sloppy man. Everything about him was just bad, the way he acted, his pattern of speech, even the way he smelt. "You want to know why we having sent out a report, it’s simple we are outnumbered 10 to 7, any amount of free time we have that we could use to report is consumed by their ever present attacks." She repeated, mocking the man's terrible pattern of speech. "I see where your men get their lazy and half-ass working from then. If you weren't up for whatever there was to come, then why did you take coming here. No man is forced to work anywhere unless specifically order or tasked to do so by the World Nobles." By this time her hair had fallen back over her neck and with her finger, she placed it back over her ear. "You sound like a second-rate pirate who'd just entered the New World and found out things weren't gumdrops and lollipops." Honestly, she wasn't mad. She was mostly disappointed in the state of the Marines and just how low they'd fallen. "Feel free to leave, Springfield." She ended, her face filled with disappointment. Seeing that his entire disguise was up Springfield simply grunted and took a seat as his one slim build became more pronounced and fat making his face resemble that of a pig. "Ah fuck it I don’t care to play this game anymore we’re all possibly going to die anyways feel free to do what you want" he said in a tone of voice that resembled a pigs grunt as he began eating a bag of chips completely ignoring everything thing. "Honestly of all people they had to send they chose to send the cum bucket of that brat Solomon" he muttered to himself. ---- Just outside the castle valley of Cartecielo, much to its west and close to the sea, stood the island's Marine base. It was not extremely fancy, yet, it was a rather tall building, looking much like the world's many other branches of Marines, in other words, it had a round design. However, instead of high walls, it had thick fences surrounding it. Gerhard had no doubts when it came to this base's appearance. Cartecielo had many Pirates operating within it, it was no surprise that the sole Marine base had been lacking, "There's a trio of guards, who always patrol tis' fence," Gerhard said as aloud as possible to Muzan and Constantin, whatnot with the wind helping his words getting more muffled. "There're many soldiers within 't," He pointed at the base, "And th' guards are on the other side." His Kenbunshoku, while not the best, could already pint-point all of the presences within the entire area pertaining to the Marines. Gerhard approached the fence, "With tis' wind, they won't hear me, and I can still rebuil' it after destroyin' it." Category:EmperorSigma Category:DamonDraco Category:Role-Plays